1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle chain.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been recently redesigned is the bicycle chain.
Most bicycles have a drive train that uses a bicycle chain to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to the rear wheel. The bicycle chain has a plurality of inner links and a plurality of outer links that are interconnected in an alternating manner by a plurality of pins. Typically, each of the inner links includes a pair of inner plates. Each of the outer pin links includes a pair of outer plates.